Lust
House '(Ben and Kevin are watching TV. Ben is laying down on the couch, drinking water.) ' KEVIN: Nightmares gone? BEN: Most of them...I just a few flashes from time to time. '''(Ben takes another sip of water.) BEN: I'm sorry for the way I reacted. KEVIN: Dude, it's alright. You went through alot. BEN: I just lost it, you know. KEVIN: We all have our bad days, it's just a matter of getting through them. BEN: Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Although I don't think some people might not be able to... KEVIN: Julie? BEN: How did you know that? KEVIN: Your face says it all. (Ben looks at Kevin sharply) ''' 'KEVIN: No, I'm being serious! You'd think she would tell me? '(Ben looks away.)' KEVIN: Look, I know how you feel. If there's one thing I've learned, It's that your better off having love and being lost, rather than not having love at all. BEN: Whatever you say. KEVIN: You coming to burger shack? BEN: Yeah. '(Suddenly, a swarm of chips slam through the windows and knock over Kevin, they surround Ben. He transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo and warns them off. Ben chases after them, but they escape from the house and disappear.)' KEVIN: What the hell was that? ' (Ben transforms back and notices one of the chips at his foot, and picks it up.)' BEN: Microchips! ----------------------------------- '(Ben holds the chip he found to Gwen.)' GWEN: Is that-- BEN: a huh. GWEN: I thought we dealt with all of them After the queen died. KEVIN: Apparently not. Looks like they decided to come back. BEN: We have to go to Victor Valadis’s lab. He knows everything about the chips. KEVIN: You think the nanites got him again? GWEN: Why would you say that. KEVIN: He was possessed the last time this happened. It could happen again. BEN: We can’t just speculate anything until we find out some hint of what’s going on. KEVIN: Have it your way, but I were you. I’d be careful. ------------------------- 'of Victor's Lab' '(Ben knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal...)' ELENA: Ben! BEN: Elena! What are you-- ' (Elena abruptly hugs him)' BEN: --doing here? GWEN: Well, that’s a surprise. KEVIN: You're telling me. ELENA: What can I do for you? BEN: Is your father around? I thought you were at the Plumber Academy? '(Elenas smile turns down.)' ELENA: Oh....about that.... BEN: What? ELENA: He um....died last week. After what happened to my father, his health slowly declined over time. His body wasn't able to counteract the stress. BEN: I’m....sorry to hear that. So you decided to continue his research? ELENA: After he passed I realized it would be best for myself to continue his work. It’s the least I could do for him. BEN: I’m sure he would of been proud. '(Elena starts to smile again.)' ELENA: Yeah, I’m sure he would be. Why don’t you guys come in. I’ll show you around. ------------------------- '(Everyone goes inside into Elena's Lab. She gives them a short tour.) ' ELENA: I had to do some renovating, I’ve made a few additions overtime. Some expanding was needed to fit the newer technology. BEN: This is amazing. Must of taken awhile. ELENA: Figured you might say that. But it was worth it. GWEN: Elena, are you sure you want to continue this? I mean, these microchips are dangerous. ELENA: I know what you mean, but this is something I want to continue exploring on. I’m aware of the risks I’m taking here. And I’ve been taking the necessary steps to ensure nothing goes wrong. Besides, I have the microchips deactivated and secured in a forcefield, none of them can get out. KEVIN: Sure, then what about this? '(Kevin holds the chip to Elena.)' ELENA: Let me look at that. '(The loose microchip is placed on a imaging chamber)' ELENA: Well, I can tell you this. It’s not one of mine. BEN: Are you sure? ELENA: Positive. Here, let me show you. '(Elena use’s a machine to cross examine the loose microchip to one of her contained ones.)' ELENA: Take a look for yourself, the one I have is has a clean configuration. While the one you have, while similar in design, has a very tainted signature. Very erratic behavior. KEVIN: So you're saying that the chips that attacked us were rouge chips? ELENA: If I didn’t know better, I’d say yes. It’s possible after the nanite queen died, some of them survived, and they wanted to find a new host for them. Someone to guide them. BEN: After the chips attacked Kevin, the were surrounding me. They didn’t attack me directly. Wait a minute...if the chips didn’t attack me. Are you saying that they wanted me? ELENA: If I didn’t know better. I’d say yes. As scary as it sounds. KEVIN: Hold on, let’s just say that everything you telling us is true. Why would the Microchips want Ben in the first place? I think finding a new queen would be something they would want first? BEN: Maybe it’s because they see me as someone formidable. I took down their queen, they see me as a threat, but if they took me. They could be extremely powerful. GWEN: That kinda stretching it isn't it, Ben? BEN: It’s just a theory. ELENA: If there was some way to draw them here in the lab, we could trap them inside the forcefield with the other chips. Although, there is one problem. If we leave those chips inside with mine while they are still active. The rouge chips may activate the ones I have. That’s why I have to make sure all of them are deactivated once they inside. GWEN: Wouldn’t it be best to destroy the rogue ones once they are inside? ELENA: Destroy them? That would be wasting precious time. BEN: Gwen’s right, Elena. We can’t risk having those those chips, even if they are deactivated before then. There's just too much at stake here. ELENA: But I can’t just waste this valuable opportunity! I know that they are dangerous now. But once they’re deactivated, everything will be fine. I promise. BEN: We can talk about this later. What matters is that we stop these rogue chips. One way or another. KEVIN: So what are we supposed to do? Just wait and see when they’ll come? BEN: That’s probably not a bad idea. KEVIN: That was rhetorical. BEN: I know that. '(Ben rubs his throat.)' BEN: Anyone else thirsty? ELENA: I think all of this talking has me thirsty as well. Where do you want to go? -------------------------------------------- 'Shack' GWEN: Elena, I know you put in alot of effort into your fathers work, but have you ever considered the possibility that harnessing the power of these chips may not be a good idea? ELENA: What I’m doing is for the best for humanity, I know the dangers I’m bracing for but i’m prepared to face them. I can’t just let my father's work be in vain, not after what happened. Anything that’s a weapon can also be used to benefit the world as long as it’s under control. I’m willing to take that risk. ' (A rumble can be heard across the street.)' BEN: Is that... '(A swarm of Microchips head towards the gang.)' KEVIN: Yep... GWEN: Let’s go. '(Elena joins Ben in his car. Gwen and Kevin get into their cars. They all rush back to Elena's Facility.)' ELENA: Hurry! BEN: I’m going as fast as I can! ----------------------------------------- 'lab' ' (Everyone heads back inside. Gwen uses her powers to create a barrier outside of the building. The Microchips try to get in.)' GWEN: The sooner you get everything ready the better! I don’t know how much longer I can hold them! ELENA: Give me a moment to access the deactivation codes. I’ll open the forcefield when ready. '(Ben slams his Ultrimatrix and transforms into Goop)' BEN: “GOOP!.” '(The Microchips break Gwens barrier and head inside the complex.)' ELENA: Got it! You have to lure them in now! ' (Ben steps right behind the force field.)' GOOP: Hey! You want me! Come and get me! '(Ben attacks the chips, they desperately evade and head straight towards him. Ben tries to evade but get’s caught by the Microchips, trapped. Ben is forced to change back, being surrounded and trapped. The chips begin to merge with him)' BEN: Ahhh! KEVIN: Get off of him! '(Kevin is swept off by they chips. As Ben is being contained. Elena jumps inside, freeing Ben from the swarm. As she is caught in the mess, she manages to step inside the containment field. The rouge chips begin to merge with their deactivated counterparts. With Elena caught in between. The resulting clash causes all of the chips to explode.)' BEN: ''*COUGH* *COUGH* Elena? (As everyone recovers, they look inside the chamber. What was left of the Microchips and Elena appear inside.) BEN: Oh no! GWEN: She sacrificed herself for you, Ben. KEVIN: How did she even get you out of there? Even I couldn’t get you out. BEN: It was love that allowed her too. She put me ahead of her research. (Ben places his hand on the glass.) BEN: Thank you, Elena. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Microchips return *Elena makes her first appearance. *Elena is killed. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Valadius Villains *Microchips Aliens Used *Ultimate Echo Echo *Goop Trivia *This episode is based off of the Ultimate Alien Episode: Revenge of the Swarm. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100